


Crooked

by mycitruspocket



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Biting, Eames' sexy teeth, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Eames an embarrassingly long time to realise that Arthur has a thing for his teeth. Eames is not usually slow on the uptake, but to be fair, figuring out Arthur is a life time’s task after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked

**Author's Note:**

> For our lovely kate_the_reader, who won 2. prize at the Oscar pool!
> 
> Thanks to my dear Erasmus_Jones for the beta, what would I do without you.

 

It takes Eames an embarrassingly long time to realise that Arthur has a thing for his teeth. Eames is not usually slow on the uptake, but to be fair, figuring out Arthur is a life time’s task after all.

He’d thought it was his lips at first, simply because for most people it’s always been his lips. Of course in hindsight it was a foolish thing to have thought, because he’d known from the start that Arthur is most assuredly not most people.

He has, however, heard enough compliments on his lips in his life to write a book, but no one has ever said anything nice about his teeth. Eames has never been self-conscious, although he knows ways to smile without showing the crooked lines of his teeth. They can be useful sometimes, to enhance the prettiness and tune down the ruggedness. Around Arthur though, he always wants to be himself, no acting and no pretending. So when he smiles for him, it’s open, honest, bright - and it’s crooked.

So when during their first few weeks together, Arthur spent a ridiculous amount of time staring at his mouth, it’s not the first thing to come to Eames’ mind that he did it because he liked what peeks out from behind his lips. Eames didn’t think he nipped and bit at them to get a glimpse of what they concealed.

After a while, Eames discovered that Arthur loves to sit in his lap, pulling his bottom lip down with his thumb and then trace it back and forth. Always watching rapturously and most of the time grinding his hips against Eames’ thighs with deliberate intent. He still didn’t catch on.

He should have realised that Arthur comes hardest whenever his fingers are in Eames’ mouth, when he dips his fingertips in and drags them over his teeth slowly, and especially when Eames nibbles at them. Or the sounds he makes when Eames bites down softly on the delicate parts of his skin, rolling it gently between his teeth until it turns a lovely, rosy shade of pink.

Eames finally finds out when he makes Arthur lose control completely just by biting tenderly along his collarbone. Arthur pants underneath him, ruts against Eames’ hip desperately and he thinks it’s just because Arthur’s so very sensitive there.

“Fuck, your teeth! Bite harder,” Arthur cries out.

Eames tries, although still hesitant because Arthur’s probably just too far gone to care but doesn’t really want bite marks on his pale skin. The result is a frustrated, impatient moan.

“I said bite harder! I want to see it later and still feel it tomorrow,” Arthur pants and presses Eames’ head forcefully against his chest.

Arthur out of control is intoxicating so Eames just groans deeply and does as he’s told. He leaves red little marks all the way up to his shoulder and soothes them with his tongue. Arthur’s moans are deep and throaty now, and he arches his back, pressing his torso hard against Eames’ mouth. Eames can’t breathe properly but doesn’t care, is too busy finding just the right pressure in just the right spots to make Arthur scream.

When Eames finally reaches down to take them both in hand, it only takes a few strokes for them to come messily between their bodies.

Eames flops down beside Arthur on the mattress, breathing heavily, but before he can catch his breath Arthur presses up against his side and kisses him deeply. Then he shuffles down a bit, presses his chin onto Eames’ chest and gazes dreamily at his mouth.

Arthur looks deliciously dishevelled now and Eames gives him the bright, toothy smile he’s waiting for. He smiles back and Eames dips his thumb into one dimple, wondering if Arthur knows how much he loves to see them on display.

“Love, have I ever told you that your dimples are quite spectacular?”

Arthur’s smile widens and the dimples deepen.

“No, but I figured. I probably should have told you about my obsession with your teeth earlier, because what you did there was also quite spectacular.”

“Well, now that I know, I’ll make better use of them from now on,” Eames says, leans forward and bites Arthur’s nose fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate's prompt: anything featuring Eames’s sexy teeth.


End file.
